Baxter (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW MS Baxter 00.jpg|thumb|250 px|''TMNT Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter]]TMNT Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 22. Mai 2013 *'Story:' Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Andy Kuhn *'Farben:' John Rauch *'Text:' Tom B. Long *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #1: Krang'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *Baxter Stockman **Flyborg und Mouser *Krang **Steinkrieger *Mr. Stockman (in Rückblenden) *Professor Honeycutt (Cameo) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in Rückblenden) Handlung thumb|left|120px|Baxters GedankengangBurnow Island, in einer Werkstatt im Herzen der Basis. Baxter Stockman, der von seinem ehemaligen Verbündeten Krang zum Ausbau des Technodroms zwangsrekrutierte Wissenschaftler, arbeitet gerade an einem speziellen Projekt, doch die ganze Zeit über macht er sich Gedanken über seine Arbeit. Er hat nämlich allmählich herausgefunden, dass der Technodrom ein Terraformer ist, mit welcher Krang das Ökosystem Erde für die Ansprüche für sein Volkes neu gestalten will; eine Absicht, die ihm ganz und gar nicht behagt. Doch hat er, dank der Erziehung seines Vaters, bereits einen Plan, den er nur noch in die Tat umsetzen muss... Rückblende: Central Park, New York: thumb|160px|Die Lektion seines Vaters AIn seinen Bemühungen, die Intelligenz seines Sohnes zu schärfen, stellt Mr. Stockman wieder einmal einen Satz Figuren auf einem der steinernen Schachspieltische im Park auf. Der kleine Baxter, hier etwa zehn Jahre alt, ist natürlich skeptisch, dass ein "blödes Spiel" ihm beibringen kann zu denken, und schiebt den letzten Sieg seines Vaters nur purem Glück zu. Daraufhin haut Stockman wütend mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und fährt seinen erschrockenen Sohn an: "Glück ist nur ein Haufen abergläubisches Gewäsch! Wir glauben nur an die Kraft unseres Verstandes und was wir mit ihr erreichen können! Jetzt stell die Figuren neu auf!" Rückblende: Burnow Island, Gegenwart: thumb|160px|left|Der FlyborgStockman wird bei seinem Gedankengang von einer Teleübertragung von Krang unterbrochen, dem die Arbeit am Technodrom viel zu langsam geschieht und der die Maschine lieber gestern als morgen fertiggestellt haben will. Um Krangs Forderungen zu erfüllen, so Stockman, hat er in seiner Freizeit an einem Projekt weitergebaut, was der Konstruktion des Technodroms zuguten kommen soll: Dem Flyborg, einer Mischung aus Fliegenmutant und Cyborg, welche die Aufgaben erfüllen kann, die ein Mensch nicht vornehmen könnte. Stockman kündigt einen Versuchslauf an, in dem er die Kapazitäten des Flyborg auswerten will, um dann weitere Einheiten zu erschaffen. Krang zeigt sich halbwegs interessiert, fordert aber von Stockman weiterhin einen regelmäßigen Rapport über seine Fortschritte; Stockman ärgert dies zwar, aber er schiebt seinen Ärger vorerst zurück, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen... Rückblende: Central Park, New York: thumb|160px|Die Lektion seines Vaters BBaxter, inzwischen ein Teenager, steht seinem Vater wieder in einer Schachpartie gegenüber, doch überlegt er sich seinen nächsten Zug - wenigstens nach der verächtlichen Meinung seines Vaters - viel zu lange. Schließlich führt er einen unvorsichtigen Zug aus, zu dem Stockman meint, dass er sich dabei zuviel geärgert hat; und Ärger "stört die Konzentration" und verleitet einen dazu, Fehler zu machen. Und genauso erbarmungslos bringt er seinem Sohn bei, dass es im Leben keinen zweiten Versuch gibt, um zu gewinnen - nur die Konkurrenz, die das gleiche Ziel für sich erreichen will. Rückblende: Burnow Island, Gegenwart: thumb|160px|left|Die BeleidigungNach seiner Fertigstellung begleitet Stockman den Flyborg-Prototypen durch die Gänge des Labors, wobei er wieder konzentriert über seine eigenen Möglichkeiten nachdenkt. Zwar verlangt es ihm nach der utrominischen Technologie, doch hat Krang strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen festgelegt, die es ihm unmöglich machen, sich die Geheimnisse der Maschine durch einen direkten Coup anzueignen. Aber nichts zu tun würde bedeuten, ebenfalls zu verlieren, da Krang nach der Umwandlung der Erde keine weitere wirkliche Verwendung mehr für ihn haben würde. thumb|160px|Der AmoklaufIn diesem Moment wird Stockman von einer Gruppe Steinkrieger aufgehalten und wegen des Flyborgs befragt. Als die Soldaten ihn herabwürdigend anreden, zeigt der Flyborg auf einmal Gefühle und protestiert gegen diese Behandlung. Stockman aktiviert einen Elektroschockkragen, um den Flyborg zu bändigen, doch stattdessen gerät der Flyborg in Zorn und reißt sich den Kragen vom Hals. Als die Steinsoldaten auf ihn anlegen, gerät der Cyborg vollends außer Kontrolle und prügelt die Steinsoldaten nieder, während Stockman die Flucht ergreift. In kürzester Zeit hat der Flyborg die Soldaten jedoch massakriert und nimmt dann die Verfolgung seines Schöpfers auf. thumb|160px|left|In der Falle?Während er durch die Gänge der Anlage hetzt, kontaktiert Stockman Krang und erzählt ihm panisch vom Amoklauf seiner Schöpfung. Obwohl Krang sich über Stockmans Situation sadistisch amüsiert, dirigiert er ihn zu einem unbenutzten Kontrollraum, einem der besonders abgesicherten Bereiche des Labors. Stockman kann sich dort mit knapper Not einschließen, doch dann dringt der Cyborg durch die Belüftungsanlage in den Raum ein. Ehe er sich auf Stockman stürzen kann, aktiviert dieser eine Funktion auf seinem Kontrolltablet; der Flyborg erhält einen starken Elektroschock und stürzt paralysiert aus der Schachtöffnung in den Raum hinein. thumb|200px|Das Ende des Flyborgs Nun da der Flyborg hilflos vor ihm liegt, enthüllt Stockam ihm den Grund, weshalb er ihn erschaffen und ihn dann Amok laufen lassen hat. Der Flyborg hat ihm nur als Trojanisches Pferd gedient, um die Sicherheitssperren in Krangs Computersystem zu überwinden; zuerst hätte es eigentlich ganz allmählich geschehen sollen, während der Arbeit am Technodrom, doch kurz vor dem "Testlauf" war Stockman die Idee gekommen, den Flyborg verrückt spielen zu lassen, um durch diese fingierte Notlage als Ablenkungsmanöver sämtliche Daten auf einem Schlag anzuzapfen. Er entfernt den Datenchip, den er dem Flyborg zu diesem Zweck eingebaut hat, dann ruft er eine Abteilung Steinsoldaten zu Hilfe. Während diese ihre Waffen auf den Flyborg richten, zwingt Stockman seine Kreatur heimlich dazu, die Soldaten anzugreifen, und trotz der Proteste des unglückseligen Cyborgs wird er auf der Stelle in Stücke geschossen. thumb|160px|left|Baxters neuer PlanSpäter, in einem Klonlabor, in dem er weitere Flyborgs heranzüchtet, stellt Stockman neue Überlegungen an. Seine Auswertung der Pläne des Technodroms war erfolgreich gewesen und hat ihm sowohl sehr beunruhigende Perspektiven als auch hoffnungsvolle Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Um letztere für sich nutzbar zu machen, fasst er den Entschluss, sich den Fugitoiden, den Krang unlängst hatte gefangen nehmen können und dessen Wissen hinter der Konstruktion des Tecchnodroms steckt, als Schachfigur für seine Zwecke einzusetzen... Rückblende: Central Park, New York: thumb|160px|Schach und mattBei seinem nächsten Treffen mit seinem Vater präsentiert Baxter, jetzt erwachsen, seinen Vater schon vor dem Beginn ihres Spiels mit einem Schachmatt: Baxter hat seinen Vater als Leiter von Stock Gen heimlich enteignet und seine Zwangspensonierung eingeleitet. Als der alte Stockman protestiert, entgegnet ihm sein Sohn, dessen eigene Lektionen nutzend, mit kaltschnäuziger Ironie: "Ich gebe zu, ich bin heute hierher gekommen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob du die Übernahme kommen gesehen hast und ob du vielleicht noch einen Trick parat hättest. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du das nicht hast. Aber hey, ich habe gewonnen. Und nur darum geht es doch im Leben, nicht wahr, Dad?" Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Volume 1'' (November 2013) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (März 2016) *''TMNT Villains Collection'' (Hardcover; August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *Dezember 2015 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Feinde". Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series